


The Storm Demon and the Weather Witch

by anamatronicfish



Category: Gloaming - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 04:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamatronicfish/pseuds/anamatronicfish
Summary: A weather witch creates more than she bargained for during one of her recent experiments.





	The Storm Demon and the Weather Witch

“Oh dear, hey! Hey, put that down! It’s a very delicate instrument, little thing.”

Demo stretched her hands up in the cloud’s direction. She wasn’t tall enough to reach it on her own. Drat. She huffed and put her hands on her hips. Life had taken a turn for the chaotic over the past two hours. Sure, it was partially her fault, but, how could anyone expect her not to push the limits of her knowledge of atmospheric events? That was utter nonsense, especially in the ever-changing world of today. One moment, nobody had books, the next, someone out there came up with some wild process with movable text or some other huge change. Next thing she knew, bam, everyone had books. She refused to fall behind on the curve of inventions and innovation, absolutely refused. 

Still, she had to admit she had a few regrets right now as she stared up at cloud she’d made. It didn’t look too impressive, it was just a tiny puff with one eye. Still, she’d pulled it into being with some high-level procedures. She couldn’t take risks with this thing, no matter how soft and innocent it looked. 

She had to take inventory of the situation. There was no point for her to jump in without a plan. She gave one last look at the ceiling and then turned away to face her workbench. What did she know about this thing? She knew what it looked like. She knew what had created it. She knew that it currently had her favorite energy containment unit suspended twelve feet above the floor. 

What didn’t she know about it? She didn’t know what kind of creature it was. She didn’t know what it was made of. She didn’t have any idea what it was capable of. Was it dangerous? Was it going to maintain its form? Was it even going to last longer than a day in the world? Could it understand what she said? Where did it come from? Was it an anomaly or was it a result she could replicate? 

Demo frowned as she came to the conclusion that she had far more questions about it than she had answers. This would be a challenge to work with. She wondered where to start in her investigation of this thing. There were a lot of large questions she wanted to answer, but each one required a bit of preparation as far as experiments went. She wasn’t the most knowledgeable with biology or chemistry, but strange times called for extra resources. 

Krishhh! She spun around in time to see the orb shatter on the floor. Glass shards cascaded from the point of impact and the last remnants of energy dissipated into the room. Demo pressed her lips together and looked up at the ceiling. Nothing. She looked towards the door. It was still shut tight, just like she’d left it. Very curious. Sure, she hadn’t been sure if the cloud could sustain itself for too long, but this didn’t feel right. Why would the little being disappear so soon after it was made? It should have had enough energy from its formation process to last for at least a day. At least, that’s how long her instruments ran on the same energy she’d used for her experiment.

She pulled the glasses off her face and covered it with the palm of her hand. She had to pull herself together. Of course it was possible for it to run out of energy this soon; she had no reason to believe it used energy in a way similar to her instruments. It was a foreign anomaly that she had no information about. The unease she felt was most likely a combination of concern about its sudden disappearance and disappointment that she did not get a chance to find out more about it while it still existed. She rubbed at the bridge of her nose. How very frustrating. She had not expected she’d be so upset it was gone. Still, it made sense. She’d created whatever it was. Of course she’d want to know more about it and understand why it came into being. Maybe she could recreate her experiment in a few months. She could build a better set-up for the experiment and make sure her tools were prepared for the volatile forces she needed to pull it off. 

She put her glasses on and turned towards her desk. The tiny cloud squeaked in surprised as she turned to face it, and Demo felt a rush of relief. Without a second thought, she reached down and scooped the cloud up. 

"There you are, little one! You scared me!"


End file.
